Sleep Man
by maxhika
Summary: Estar en los sueños de Ranma es maravilloso. Ser parte de él y que se encuentre presente en sus pensamientos es hermoso, es sentir una felicidad plena, pero encontrara a su peor enemiga en ellos. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer! :)
1. Péndulo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sleep Man**

* * *

No apartaban sus ojos de un péndulo de cristal que iba de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez sin perder ritmo. Derecha izquierda. Derecha Izquierda. Se detuvo repentinamente señalando a la chica de cabellos rojos que pestañó un par de veces sorprendida de ver aquel péndulo tenso hacia ella.

—Linda jovencita, guardas un secreto que tienes que revelar antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo el anciano que tenía el hilo del péndulo.

La pelirroja por reacción viró sus azules pupilas hacia Akane e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—Tonterías anciano, yo soy más transparente que el agua, no puedo guardar ningún secreto —rezongó la aludida que quitó el péndulo con un simple manotazo haciendo que éste cayera al suelo y se hiciera añicos.

—¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Haz roto el cristal de los mil secretos! —Exclamó el hombre alarmado.

—Ranma, pero que grosero —Akane se molestó con la pelirroja.

La pelirroja apenas bufó y prefirió irse, cómo si aquel péndulo fuera tan valioso.

Akane se molestó más, pero se quedó ahí. Se agachó para quedar frente al anciano.

—Discúlpela por favor, a veces reacciona como un verdadero animal, le aseguro que no era su intención romper su péndulo.

El anciano detuvo por unos segundos su tarea por juntar los trozos de su péndulo y miró a la muchacha que amablemente le ayudaba.

—Harías todo por él, ¿verdad, niña? —la miró fijamente.

Akane sintió que su alma era desnudada ante la mirada de aquel anciano. Se quedó absorta por un segundo. Como si ella no existiera, como si se hubiera perdido en la nada. Hasta que un pequeño pero punzante dolor en dedo medio se hizo presente y la obligó a salir de aquel trance. Vio su dedo sangrar, seguramente se acababa de cortar con uno de los pedazos de cristal. Se llevó el dedo a la boca para calmar el sangrado.

—El orgullo es el verdadero obstáculo por vencer. Descuida el secreto no tardará en revelarse, pero ojala no sea muy tarde. Por cierto, ¿has escuchado el cuento de la bella durmiente? —Sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa—. No es del todo cuento. Gracias por tu ayuda… mi péndulo quedara como nuevo dentro de poco.

—Señor —Akane detuvo el andar del anciano—. ¿Cómo sabe que es él a pesar de estar como chica?

—Soy demasiado viejo para ser engañado —el señor apenas y volteó el rostro, mostrando una agradable sonrisa al tiempo que cerró los ojos notándose más sus arrugas.

Alzo ligeramente su sombrero en son de despedida.

—Nos vemos…

Akane se quedó allí parada mirando como el anciano se iba. Otra vez una pequeña punzada le hizo ver su dedo herido.

Ranma que se había marchado pero que esperaba a Akane cerca de ahí, no le costó nada en quedar al lado de la chica, dándole un susto de muerte y ganándose un tremendo puñetazo que lo terminó estampando en el poste de luz que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

* * *

—Tú tienes la culpa, porque te me apareces así de la nada, me asustaste —se defendió Akane cuando Ranma iba a su lado con cara de pocos amigos y sobre su cabeza un chichón que todavía le palpitaba.

—Cada día superas más tu fuerza de gorila —contestó Ranma.

—Ya vas a empezar, Ranma —Akane se estaba molestando.

Ranma no dijo nada, bajó de la reja de donde caminaba y se detuvo frente a Akane.

—Tu siempre tan torpe que no te fijas —dijo, Akane frunció el ceño.

Abrió los ojos al ver que Ranma le tomó de la mano y puso una bandita sobre el dedo lastimado.

Ranma sólo la miró un segundo a los ojos y luego volteó el rostro algo enrojecido.

—Debes ser más precavida con los cristales.

—Gracias —Akane tan solo sonrió de esa forma tan linda que la caracterizaba.

* * *

Por la noche, La joven de cabellos azules no podía concentrarse en estudiar, veía su dedo lastimado y recordaba a ése anciano. ¿Por qué le había preguntado sobre el cuento de la bella durmiente?

Estaba muy ensimismada en lo raro que fue sentir como el señor la observó y sintió perderse por una eternidad.

Ranma apareció frente a ella haciéndole gesticulaciones ridículas.

El pobre muchacho se ganó otro puñetazo a media cara.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Akane? —se quejó el muchacho de la trenza que se incorporaba.

—¡Tonto, me asustas!

—Pues así debes de tener la conciencia —el chico la veía con reprobación—. Yo sólo venía a pedirte un libro prestado… ¿qué tienes ahí? —le llamó la atención algo brilloso.

—¿Qué cosa? —Akane se extrañó.

En la mesita de estudio, había un fragmento del péndulo roto manchado de sangre.

Ranma tomó el cristal, cortándose el dedo medio del cual inmediatamente le brotó sangre. Lo dejó caer maldiciendo el vidrio.

—Qué exagerado Ranma —Akane no le tomó mucha importancia.

No le tomó importancia hasta que vio a su prometido caminar con dificultad y empezaba a verse en sus ojos un cansancio muy marcado.

—A-Akane… —balbuceó con una voz apagada.

—Ranma…

El muchacho cayó en los brazos de Akane. Estaba muy débil, demasiado si quiera para intentar ponerse de pie. Levantó la cabeza para ver a su prometida, pero la imagen de ella ya empezaba a ponerse borrosa.

—Y-yo…

El mundo se oscureció totalmente… ya no había nada. Absolutamente nada.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola! Aunque parezca que he olvidado Fanfiction por no publicar absolutamente nada, no lo he olvidado. Siento mucho mi tardanza y mi desaparición por meses. Hay muchos factores que me han alejado de Fanficition y uno de los principales ha sido la inspiración. Espero que me disculpen, y aprovecho para decirles que estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de Akane y medio. Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo. **

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado n.n y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios :D ya saben que son bienvenidos, en breve subiré el siguiente capítulo ;) **

**Cuídense mucho, los quiero. Mil gracias por todo! **

**Un beso y un abrazo **

**Hasta pronto :D **


	2. Mi voz

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sleep man **

**Mi voz**

* * *

Akane estaba anonada, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar, pero a su cabeza no llegaba ninguna explicación. Al principio pensó lo peor, lo bueno fue que Ranma no tardó ni dos segundos en soltar un suspiro y una linda sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Era un hecho que el joven se encontraba completamente dormido.

Trató de despertarlo de varias formas, primero de la manera más convencional y las otras un poco más bruscas y salvajes. Un mazo estaba al pie de la cama. Ranma no despertaba con nada.

La joven se acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Miró a Ranma detalladamente. Sereno, lindo y esa dulce sonrisa lo hacía ver muy guapo.

—Ranma —dijo en un pequeño suspiro.

Se sentó al lado de su prometido y le tomó la mano.

—No sé qué te pasó, pero sea lo que sea, lo voy averiguar y te voy a despertar —prometió acariciando suavemente la mano del muchacho.

A pesar de que Ranma estaba en un profundo sueño, no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa. El chico de la trenza estaba en su habitación, durmiendo en su cama. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de la familia entrara? ¡De las cosas que dirían!

Suspiró hondo, esperaría a que el resto de la familia se durmiera, sacaría a Ranma de su cuarto, lo llevaría a donde duerme su tío Genma, total, el señor ni cuenta se daría, y nadie se daría cuenta de ello.

Grande fue su sorpresa que al intentar levantar a Ranma no pudo, fue como si el muchacho se hubiera quedado pegado a la cama y esta al suelo.

Era sumamente extraño, podía mover los brazos, las piernas, la cabeza del chico, pero no levantarlo completamente.

Tomó un descanso, atrajo la silla para sentarse frente a Ranma. Lo vio ampliar más su sonrisa y soltar un pequeño suspiro. Le pareció de lo más tierno. Akane sonrió para así, qué tal si Ranma estaba soñando algo muy bonito. Se sonrojó al pensar que tal vez, su prometido estuviera soñando con ella. Sonrió tímida, empezando a juguetear con sus dedos ante la imagen que se formaba en su imaginación. Ranma y ella, contemplando el atardecer a la orilla de la playa, los dos muy juntitos, tomándose de la mano, se miraron por un momento a los ojos, notándose un brillo especial en ellos y poco a poco, acercándose mientras cerraban los ojos en el proceso.

Akane dio un respingo sobre la silla, con el calor invadiéndole la cara. Sonrió como tonta.

Tomó la mano de Ranma para hacer un nuevo intento, sus manos quedaron en perfecta sincronía, el dedo herido estaba pegado a su dedo con la pequeña cortada.

Akane dejó de ver su habitación al ser deslumbrada por una potente luz que la dejó ciega momentáneamente.

* * *

Se encontraba en el camino que siempre tomaba para ir a la preparatoria. Era una tarde hermosa, con un cielo despejado y un sol brillante. El camino se encontraba vacío.

Por algún motivo se sentía muy rara en aquel lugar. Todo era tan real. A lo mejor acababa de despertar de un sueño fruto del cansancio por los estudios.

Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos que la obligaron a esconderse tras la barda.

Risas alegres.

Se asomó discretamente para corroborar esa gran risa que se le hizo conocida e inconfundible.

Ranma caminaba en la orilla de la malla, comiendo un helado de 15 bolas enormes de diversos sabores, se notaba muy feliz por ese hecho además de que lo iba comiendo como hombre.

_«Y yo pensando babosadas»_ se reprendió la joven de cabellos azules al ver la causa de la felicidad de su prometido. Soltó un suspiro debido a la molestia que sintió, pero su corazón dio un vuelco repentinamente.

—Ranma.

Su voz que no salió de su boca.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias, Gracias por el buen recibimiento n.n por sus comentarios, su tiempo, sus favoritos :3 Muchisimas gracias! Son unos soles n.n  
**

**Bueno, el capítulo es corto, pero siento que debía llegar hasta ahí para que conserve algo de misterio... bueno al menos lo intento xD **

**Disculpen la demora por favor :) **

***A todos los lectores: Muchisimas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de tiempo y leer esta historia :D Espero que les siga gustando n.n **

***akarly: **También te extraño mucho, linda, el tiempo se pasa rápido pero hay días que parecen ser años u.u La historia pudo haberse llamado: El bello durmiente xD, Sleeping handsome ._. jejeje, mejor que se quede como Sleep Man. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional amiga. Besos y abrazos hasta Chile con mucho cariño :D

***bry:** Gracias, a pesar de que el tiempo se me acorta y las actividades que realizo son exigentes, me gusta seguir imaginando historias n.n aunque algunas se quedan ahi en la imaginación y cuesta algo de trabajo poder sacarlas u.u pero vamos a sacar esta historia adelante n.n besos linda y abrazos con mucho cariño n.n

***marianna jackson: **Guapa, gracias, me desaparecí un buen tiempo, pero ahora he tenido mis huequitos que me dan chance de seguir escribiendo y lo mejor, de actualizar n.n Besos y abrazos linda ;) cuídate mucho.

***Ai-chan: **One! Sí es tu regalo de día de las madres, Mapi me ladró para pedírmelo, especialmente de él para ti n.n Gracias one :D sé de lo ocupada que estás y aun así me has hecho un tiempecito :D te quiero.

***Wolfing: **Mi ángel! :D Gracias por volver n.n me hace feliz leer tus comentarios corazón ;) I love you Muuuaaaak. Aquí Ranma es tan feliz con... ahhh, Ranma para darle otro zape xD. Nos leemos pronto mi cielo n.n muaaaak.

***Priscila: **Hermosa n.n ya la actualización está aquí, aunque el capítulo es cortito pero espero no tardar mucho en subir el 3ro n.n besos linda :D

***Amarilis: **Bella n.n muchisimas gracias por la re-bienvenida :,D es lindo saber que a pesar del tiempo no me olvidan n.n Besos guapa, cuídate muchísimo n.n

***rosapalacioturquesa: **Hola linda n.n gracias por el comentario, haré lo posible por no tardar en actualizar esta historia n.n besos :*

***Lady Canela: **Hola guapa, espero no decepcionar con este capítulo tan corto. Gracias por el comentario, besos n.n

***Hikarus: **Gracias! La verdad es que Ranma por orgullo no pidió disculpas, pero he ahí las consecuencias, en fin, Akane por él es capaz de hacer mucho, pero él por ella, también está dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa. Ambos se aman, pero su orgullo no permite hacerlo saber al otro.

***Neko-girl200: **Hola linda n.n ya esta el segundo capítulo n.n espero que te guste, besos :D

**Gracias por comentar, la verdad me dan muchos ánimos y me alegran bastante el corazón :D Muchas gracias. **

**Nos leeremos pronto, besos y abrazos. **

**Los quiero 3 **

**Hasta pronto n.n **


	3. Miedo

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sleep man **

**Miedo**

* * *

Se asomó con cierto temor de corroborar lo que ya se imaginaba.

Akane iba caminando al lado de Ranma.

La muchacha iba con una angelical sonrisa, una sonrisa dedicada solamente para su prometido, sus castañas orbes fijas sobre el rostro del joven de la trenza, mirándolo de esa forma que ella lo veía sin que él se diera cuenta, pero al parecer a ésa Akane no le importaba que Ranma lo descubriera.

Tragó saliva, volvió a esconderse tras la pared. Ella, o bueno, su otro yo en el sueño de Ranma causaba cierto escalofrío que le recorrió completamente. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Su voz en la Akane del sueño era dulce, linda, tierna, muy cariñosa con Ranma e iba platicando muy amenamente de cosas cotidianas.

Los vio pasar, muy tranquilos, Ranma seguía con su enorme helado y la joven peli azul no dejaba de mostrarle esa linda sonrisa.

Sentía algo diferente en esa Akane presente en los sueños de Ranma. Demasiado.

Su corazón latió rápidamente. No se atrevía aparecer frente a Ranma y frente a ella misma, sería muy confuso para su prometido e incluso para ella misma. Se trataba de un sueño, no podía pasar algo grave, ¿o sí?

La incertidumbre rápidamente la abordó, causándole un enorme temor imposible de disipar en ese momento.

Qué tal si se ponía enfrente de su prometido y de ella misma, ¿causaría un efecto secundario irreparable, o simplemente al joven de ojos azules le daría exactamente lo mismo?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó Akane, mordiéndose el labio.

Escuchó unos pequeños pasos lo que la hizo virar hacia sus lados, encontrándose con nada, pero el sonido se hacía más presente, además de una risita bastante conocida por ella. Una risita perversa.

—¡Maestro Happosai! —exclamó Akane, alarmada.

Despertó de golpe, encontrando de nuevo su cuarto, a Ranma profundamente dormido y a Happosai sobre su cama ya con una cubeta de agua fría listo para echársela al durmiente.

—Oh, linda Akane, no era mi intención despertarte —sonrió tontamente el anciano—. Para nada, era mejor cuando dormías —su mirada destelló con cierta malicia.

—Más le vale dejarnos en paz, viejo pervertido o le va a pesar —advirtió la peli azul ya con una venita palpitándole en la frente.

—Sólo tantita agua, hay que aprovechar que está en un profundo sueño… así me puedo divertir con ella y sus… —no terminó la frase porque el anciano fue estampado contra la pared junto con el balde de agua que de milagro no se desparramó.

Akane agarró al viejo por las solapas y lo agitó fuertemente haciendo que algo dentro del hombrecito tronara.

—¡Lárguese de aquí viejo pervertido! —lo mandó a volar por el nocturno cielo estrellado.

Respiró agitada, molesta por lo que el viejo se iba atrever a hacer. Eso se complicaría en poco tiempo, sí Happosai volvía seguro trataría de aprovecharse de la situación, así que ella debía estar despierta.

Volteó hacia su prometido quien se giró un poco para acurrucarse.

En el tranquilo rostro de Ranma se dibujó una linda sonrisa.

—Gracias, Akane —balbuceó el durmiente.

La muchacha sonrió dulcemente, pero de repente sintió que el pecho se le presionaba.

—¿A mí… o la de tus sueños? —soltó con un deje de tristeza.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren gozando de una excelente salud y mucha dicha :D He vuelto con Sleep Man, igual un capítulo cortito, quería hacerlo más laaargo, pero no pude, me bloqué u.u lo siento. Espero que éste pequeño capítulo sea de su agrado n.n  
**

**Agradezco de todo corazón su tiempo, sus reviews y ánimos, muchas gracias n.n Aquí continuamos por y para ustedes n.n **

*****hikarus: ****Hola! Gracias por el comentario, pues sí, Akane siempre está dispuesta de hacer todo por Ranma. Las cosas no se pondrán fáciles.****  
****

*****xandryx: ****Hola! Muchas gracias n.n No he abandonado fanfiction, sólo que el tiempo que tenía el año pasado, ahora ya no lo tengo u.u, pero eso no impide a que se me ocurran ideas para esta linda pareja. Espero de todo corazón que sigas disfrutando de las humildes historias de tu servidora n.n Abrazo recibido y te envió uno así bien grandototote y especial hasta la bella Colombia n.n

***bry: **Hola! Gracias a ustedes por esperarme :,D De verdad que es lindo recibir reviews de ustedes y saber que una sigue presente :D Muchas gracias n.n Sí, Akane se quedó dormida, pero es un vínculo muy especial n.n Besos!

*****Priscila: ****Hola linda! Muchas gracias, igual sigo con los capítulos cortos, pero al menos un poco más de continuidad. :D vamos por máscapítulos ;) Besos!****  
****

***akarly: **Hola amiga preciosa! :D Ahora no tarde mucho en actualizar... digo, aunque son historias diferentes xD, espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y ojala sea más largo n.n Besos linda, y un abrazo de oso bien cálido hasta Chile!**  
**

*****Neko-girl200: ****Hola linda! Gracias! Creo que te volví a dejar con las ganas, gomene... sólo que habrá más de lo que parece n.n Besos!****  
****

*****Wolfing23: ****Hola amor n.n jejeje... es que Ranma no se ha devorado el helado para no verse tan glotón, pero creo que en el mundo de Ranma sí es posible un helado de 15 bolas... cierto... ¿me compras uno? xD Gracias cielo por tu tiempo n.n te mando un millón de besos muuaaak n.n****  
****

***nancyricoleon: **Hola! Muchas gracias n.n espero no haber tardado tanto como me he mala acostumbrado u.u. Ojala el capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n besos!**  
**

***A todos los lectores que po razón no dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer ésta humilde historia. ¡Gracias! Todos son unos soles n.n **

**Me despido por el momento, esperando leernos pronto. **

**Un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño. Hasta la próxima! **


	4. Enemiga

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sleep man **

**Enemiga**

* * *

Verlo así dormido le daba cierta paz, pero dentro de su corazón empezaba una batalla entre sus sentimientos y miedos.

Cerró los ojos.

Tenía que estar despierta para cuidar a Ranma de Happosai y sus negras intenciones, aprovechándose de la condición del joven. Pero también necesitaba estar en los sueños de su prometido para saber que ocurría en ellos.

Cerró muy bien la ventana y se aseguró que nadie pudiera entrar por su puerta. No al menos hasta el amanecer.

—Mañana a primera hora buscaré al señor del péndulo para que me explique lo que está ocurriendo —Akane dio un pequeño paseo en su cuarto.

Ranma soltó un profundo suspiro que la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y enfocar su atención en él.

Se sentó al lado de Ranma y tocó la mano del chico, buscando de nueva cuenta la conexión que tuvo con él hace rato.

Nada.

—Ranma se cortó… —recordó la herida, buscándola en el dedo de su prometido.

Vio su cortada.

Unió su dedo con el de él.

Sintió un mareo que la desequilibro, llevándola al suelo.

Se levantó rápida y apenas y se sacudió.

Era de noche y el lugar le resultaba bastante extraño, no lo conocía. Era un lugar al aire libre, tal vez un bosque. Caminó cautelosa, pero tropezó con una rama que sobresalía del suelo, cayendo irremediablemente de panza.

Vio una fogata.

—¡Ves, papá, soy muchísimo mejor que tú! —escuchó claramente el grito de triunfo de su prometido.

—Lo eres hijo, no cabe duda que te has vuelto todo un maestro —era la voz de Genma.

Escuchó una gran risotada orgullosa y descarada. Inigualable e inconfundible. Ranma se estaba riendo.

Aplaudieron.

Eso hizo que Akane se fuera acercando más. Encontrando a una joven de espaldas junto a la fogata. Era ella quien aplaudía.

—Eres el más poderoso, Ranma, venciste con mucha facilidad a todos tus contrincantes, incluso al maestro —felicitaba Akane que seguía aplaudiendo—. Es por eso que te hice una comida muy especial.

—¡Gracias! —Ranma se sentó al lado de la peli azul y tomó el platillo—. ¡Está delicioso, Akane! ¡Qué bien cocinas!

—Gracias, es que lo hice con mucho cariño —respondió la aludida con una dulce voz.

Akane sintió que su corazón se partía.

—Mi hijo se ha sacado la lotería al tenerte como prometida, Akane, eres dulce, linda, servicial y sabes cocinar muy bien —el señor Genma también se unía a la cena.

Sintió la tibieza de sus lágrimas recorrer silenciosa y lentamente sus mejillas.

—Akane… ¿quieres ir a ver la luna conmigo? —interrogó el chico, sin titubeos, muy seguro de cada palabra.

—Claro, amor —Akane tomó la mano que Ranma le tendió y no tardó en levantarse.

Sintió que su mundo se derrumbó al ver y escuchar la escena. Esa Akane era todo lo contrario a ella. Ranma amaba a la Akane del sueño. No a ella.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente linda! **

**¿Cómo están? Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren muy bien, llenos de felicidad, salud y amor n.n Aquí he vuelto con éste breve capítulo de Sleep Man, sé que he tardado, pero he tenido algunos asuntos personales que me han bloqueado un poco. Espero que a pesar de que el capítulo sea cortito sea de su agrado y lo disfruten mucho leyéndolo como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**Agradezco infinitamente su tiempo, su paciencia y sus comentarios que me alegran muchísimo leer, animan bastante :D muchas gracias! son unos soles n.n **

***akarly:** Amiga hermosa, cómo está el frío allá? Espero que esté más cálido, yo te mando un fuerte abrazo con cariño para que no se sienta tanto n.n Akane tiene celos de ella misma, pero no por ser Akane, sino por ser lo que ella en realidad no es u.u como que envidia y a la vez creo que si dolería saber que tu prometido espera que tú seas diferente. Gracias por siempre apoyarme! Te quiero, un beso amiga, estamos en conctacto, cuídate muchísimo n.n **  
**

***xandrix: **Hola hermosa! Gracias por la paciencia n.n se agradece de todo corazón :D por los animos y tu comentario, muchísimas gracias. Un gran beso y un abrazo para ti n.n**  
**

***hikarus:** Hola! Gracias por continuar leyendo :) En los sueños es un mundo alterno y pasan muchas cosas, Akane se ve a ella pero diferente y le duele ver que Ranma prefiere a una Akane que no es como ella... pero me gustan los finales felices n.n Gracias, hasta pronto n.n**  
**

***bry: **Hola! Muchas gracias, a ése Happosai siempre encuentra la forma de aprovecharse u.u no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Akane no despierta D: seguro viola a Ranma u.u Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n Besos!**  
**

***nancyricoleon:** Hola! Ah sí! que lindo n.n en los sueños todo pasa n.n pero lo malo aquí que Akane sufre u.u Pero habrá final feliz lo prometo! Gracias por el tiempo y las palabras, me hacen muy feliz n.n besos!**  
**

***Andy Saturn: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, y espero de corazón que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y merezca un review tuyo n.n cuídate, besos!**  
**

***azucenas45: **Hola! Muchas gracias por lo que escribiste n.n me gusta saber que hago volar la imaginación y de que algún modo se involucren en ella :D me da mucha felicidad de verdad n.n Espero que te siga gustando la historia :D Besos linda, cuídate mucho n.n**  
**

***ResaS: **Hola! Muchas gracias, la verdad es que sí, la idea es simple y la historia no será muy larga, sólo 7 capítulos, creo que por eso los capítuos salen cortos y siento mucho sentimiento a la hora de escribirlos por eso quedan hasta ahí, ya no me da para hacerlos más extensos. Te agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario n.n Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n Besos, hasta pronto n.n**  
**

***Isakura Tendo: **Hola! Gracias n.n Los capítulos los escribo con sentimiento, me involucro y confienso que a veces me ganan las lágrimas, pero me recupero fácil xD Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y que sea merecedor de otro review tuyo :3 besos linda n.n**  
**

***Wolfing: **Hola corazón n.n ¿Celosa? Por dios! sí la conoces bien, ella de celosa no tiene nada! A pesar de que no han ido a ver lo de tu internet leíste el capi n.n gracias amor por el tiempo y el costo extra de la compañía no nombrada n.n muuuak te amo, jejeje ya tengo los sabores: chocolate, fresa, vainilla, chocochips, pistache, cookies and cream, nuez, limón, uva, grosella, piña, naranja, tamarindo, jicama y coco n.n yumi :9 (seguro me empacho) pero valdrá la pena n.n te amo muaaak 3

**A todos lo que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo y por diversos motivos no dejan review, les agradezco muchísimo. Gracias por todo. Nunca me cansaré de agradecerles su apoyo :D Los adoro n.n **

**Nos leemos, cuídense muchísimo los quiero, besos y abrazos! **

**Hasta pronto n.n **


	5. Frío

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sleep man **

**Frío**

* * *

Seguía llorando sin remedio. Se dio la media vuelta, quería despertar, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado involucrada en el sueño. Caminó en la oscuridad del bosque.

No supo cuántas veces cayó, sólo se levantaba y seguía caminando. Se abrazaba a ella misma debido a que la noche era más fría.

Las piernas le temblaban, ignoraba si era por el cansancio o por el frío que se intensificaba más, por lo que se refugió en un árbol grande al cual le sobresalían bastante las grandes raíces que parecían formar cunas y cuevas con ellas.

—Ranma ama a ésa Akane… —la imagen de Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano y mirándose de esa forma especial, se le repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Ella no era esa Akane del sueño de Ranma. No lo era. Se parecía, pero no era.

—Yo no soy esa Akane que él quiere… yo no lo soy… yo soy la torpe, la poco femenina, la que no sabe cocinar, la que no dice lo mucho que me importas… ¡No soy esa Akane que tú quieres! —reclamó a la fría noche.

Se abrazó las piernas, haciendo un intento por no congelarse.

—¡Akane! —Escuchó una voz masculina.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida. Estaba un poco entumida.

Reconoció la silueta de un muchacho. Su vista empezó a aclararse más.

Era Ranma que estaba frente a ella.

—Ra-Ranma —le dolió la garganta apenas decir el nombre de su prometido.

El joven de la trenza le colocó una manta encima.

—Te va a dar neumonía —Ranma la cargó en brazos, mirándola a los ojos.

—No importa —parecía que tuviera alambre de púas en la garganta.

Su voz era apenas audible.

—Tonta, a mí sí me importa —contestó el muchacho que la abrazó mientras le frotaba la espalda.

No dijo nada.

Tal vez Ranma pensaba que era Akane la del sueño a la que estaba rescatando. Sí, era lo más probable.

Cerró los ojos, sin esperanza de abrirlos de nuevo.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente bella! **

**¿Cómo están? Espero de corazón que muy bien en todos los aspectos n.n ahora sí no me tarde mucho en actualizar, ¡yuju! Cortitos pero sustaciosos jejeje, bueno, eso espero n.n y que ojala sea de su agrado como para merecer un lindo review suyo :3 **

**Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios y el hecho de que lo agreguen a favoritos ésta humilde historia que escribo con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias, son unos soles n.n **

***bry: **No es para menos que se encuentre así, es doloroso descubrir que quisieran que fueras diferente u.u recuerdo a una compañera que un día se levantó el pantalón y tenía bellos en las piernas y le dijo un compañero que por qué no se depilaba, a lo que ella respondió: el hombre que me quiera, me tiene que querer con todo y mis piernas peludas xD. Sí, dejó callado al chico xD. Gracias por el comentario linda, cuídate mucho, besos :*

***Andy Saturn: **Creo que la perfección de cada persona es su misma imperfección, como que es un toque único a su persona, así que Ranma tiene que decidir... a la Akane real o a la de sus sueños. Gracias por el comentario espero que siga siendo de tu agrado :D Besos :*

***akarly:** Amiga hermosa n.n Ay pobre Akane como la hago sufrir con ella misma u.u pero Ranma la ama, con todo y todo pues, así que el amor entre ellos va a triunfar n.n Fijate que la semana pasada tembló a las 6 de la mañana y yo ni lo sentí, dice mi hermana que sí estuvo fuerte y ya en las noticias me enteré que afectó a Chiapas, estado vecino y a una parte de centroámerica y ahí si estuvo feo u.u Pero en mi estado no hubo daños y mucho menos pérdidas humanas qué lamentar, gracias a Dios y espero que no vuelva a temblar de esa magnitud ni aquí y en ningún otro lado. Gracias por preocuparte, linda. Te quiero, un abrazo cálido hasta Chile y disfruta de los días de descanso que bien merecido te los tienes amiga n.n besos :*

***nancyricoleon: **Ufff, sólo ella sabe el dolor, no sé, creo que podría compararse como una infidelidad... la verdad que sí, pobrecita u.u Pero al menos Ranma sueña con Akane y no con las otras prometidas u.u sino creo que Akane lo mata en sus sueños xD Gracias a ti linda por tu comentario :D besos :*

***Wolfing: **Corazón n.n muuuuak. De hecho tiene cierta influencia ése pensamiento que tuvo Ranma al conocer a Shampoo después del besito que la amazona le dio (agarrenme que me da un ataque de ira) y cómo es que Ranma desde entonces ya tenía sentimientos por Akane *-* eso me gustó, menos lo de porque no era tan linda como Shampoo 7.7 Gracias mi vida por regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo, y un tecito te caería bien para el resfriado, espero que te recuperes pronto muuaaak besos muchos besos :*

***A todos los lectores que por diversos motivos no comentan: **Gracias por su tiempo para leer n.n espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado :D les mando un beso :*

**Me despido por el momento, gracias de corazón por todo :D Los quiero! **

**Nos leemos, cuídense mucho. **

**Bye bye **


	6. Dudas

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sleep man **

**Dudas**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en su habitación. Ranma yacía durmiendo en su cama todavía. Escuchó el canto de las aves. La dulce voz de Kasumi llamando a todos a que bajaran a desayunar, alguien tocando su puerta.

—Akane, despierta o se te hará tarde —era Nabiki.

—Sí, ya voy —habló, adolorida de la garganta, sintiendo que se le desgarraba.

Nabiki parece que no esperó la respuesta, escuchó los pasos rápidos de su hermana yéndose por el pasillo.

Antes que nada, debía de ir a buscar al hombre del péndulo.

Estaba abriendo la ventana con la intención de salir por ahí, pero se detuvo justo cuando ya tenía bien puesto el pie sobre el marco. Miró a Ranma.

Sí despertaba a Ranma, la felicidad que su prometido sentía se iría, justo como un hermoso sueño del cual has sido despertado. ¿Pero qué sucedía si no se le despertaba? ¿Alguna consecuencia?

Se quedó un rato pensando al respecto, sin dejar de ver a Ranma.

Decidió ir a buscar al señor y que le explicara bien, ya después tomaría la decisión correcta.

Salió de su cuarto, no sin antes sellarlos muy bien. Bajó rápido, avisando que se le hacía tarde y agarrando un poco de té para calmar el ardor de su garganta.

* * *

Llegó al lugar donde había visto al señor.

Se alivió de ver al hombre ahí, sentado moviendo una espiga para entretener al gatito que jugaba con ella.

—Por favor, dígame qué es lo que le pasó a Ranma —pidió Akane suplicante, plantándose frente al hombre y haciendo que el gato huyera asustado por su sorpresiva llegada.

—Se quedó dormido —contestó con naturalidad el hombre, empezó a llamar al gatito.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué? —Akane se sentó al lado del señor, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Porque está enamorado.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos. No tenía sentido, pero eso hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de alegría.

—Despertará cuando él mismo se sincere con sus sentimientos. Es un muchacho bastante testarudo y orgulloso —dibujó una media sonrisa el hombre, observando a Akane a los ojos, tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas—. Él sabe lo que quiere, sólo necesita un empujoncito.

El señor se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse, pero Akane le dio un pequeño jalón para detenerlo.

—Y sí… ¿Y sí Ranma no lo hace? ¿Sí se queda dormido por no admitir sus sentimientos? —Interrogó algo asustada, ella sabía cuan orgulloso era su prometido.

—Sí eso no llegara a pasar, se quedara en un profundo sueño por el resto de su vida —contestó, mirando un punto perdido, pero luego volvió sus oscuros ojos hacia la peli azul—, pero ya sabes cómo ayudarlo.

—¿Y sí me encuentro conmigo en el sueño? —Se asustó al recordar a su yo en el sueño de Ranma.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma. En los sueños todo puede pasar —dijo, prosiguió su camino sin mirar a Akane.

La joven de cabellos azules se quedó un rato más ahí. Sintió algo peludo que le acarició la mano y al ver, se trataba del gatito que le estaba haciendo cariño y le maulló.

No sentía ningún alivio y sus dudas habían crecido más después de ver al señor.

Caminaba por las calles que solía transcurrir con el gatito en brazos que iba dormido.

Ranma podría quedarse dormido para siempre, disfrutando de sus bellos sueños, con una Akane que no era ella. O ser despertado y seguir como siempre, anhelando a ésa Akane que aparecía en sus sueños.

_«Los sueños son un reflejo de tus verdaderos deseos»_

Recordó de pronto aquella frase que un maestro dijo alguna vez.

* * *

Kasumi se sorprendió de ver a Akane llegar más temprano de lo usual, al preguntar por Ranma, la más pequeña de las Tendo se hizo la loca, diciendo que había olvidado algo. Le dejó el gato a su hermana y subió velozmente a su habitación.

Ranma seguía durmiendo, con una pierna colgando de la cama, el brazo derecho hacia arriba y la playera remangada dejándole el abdomen descubierto. Sintió alivio al percatarse que nadie habían entrado a su habitación.

—Eres linda… gracias —balbuceó el muchacho que sonrió contento.

En ese momento pensó en ir por el gato y ponérselo encima a Ranma, a lo mejor así despertaba.

Luego se reprendió mentalmente, ¿Cómo podía sentir… celos de ella misma? ¡Eso era totalmente estúpido! Simplemente no le agradaba en absoluto eso.

Después de unos minutos de querer darle con su mazo a Ranma, finalmente logró tranquilizarse.

Recordó la conversación con el señor. Analizando con detenimiento cada palabra dicha.

—Tal vez… deba enfrentarlo.

**»Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola guapas y guapos lectores! **

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :) Me hago presente con la actualización de éste pequeño fic, ¿y adivinen qué? Es el penúltimo capítulo. Es un fic cortito, por los pequeños que son los capítulos, pero así me nacieron escribirlos u.u y la musa no se dejó dominar para que diera más... así que abucheánle a ella xD. **

**Lamento la tardanza, ahora sí que el capítulo ya estaba bien listo para la semana pasada, de hecho hace 13 días, pero mi vecino en su descuido cortó el cable del teléfono de donde vivo y con ello se fue mi valioso internet y la línea telefónica u.u. Pero ya estamos de vuelta! **

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que leen, me regalan sus valiosas palabras, agregan a favoritos y ponen en alerta esta historia :D **

***DarthMC: **Espero que te guste éste capítulo, disculpa que no haga los capítulos más largos u.u Te agradezco tu apoyo :D

***bry: **Le tocó sufrir a Akane aquí, en el otro fic se desquita xD. Pero ya verás que todo se soluciona n.n está más que prometido que habrá happy ending :3 Gracias!

***akarly:** Amiga! Está más puesto que un mantel el final feliz n.n Sabemos que Ranma ama a Akane más por sus defectos que por sus virtudes *-* jejejeje, los temblores ya han pasado, ahora lo que sufrimos es de un calor infernal marca diablo que trae de regalo un sol tostador rostizante u.u pero nada que un rico helado o nieve pueda refrescar :D Cuídate mucho amiga n.n te quiero.

***Wolfing: **Amor! Sip, ya pronto veremos como se soluciona este sueño n.n Ranma tiene que despertar por qué tiene que despertar n.n por las buenas o por las malas jejejeje. Sabemos que sea como sea Ranma ama a Akane aunque no sea femenina, tenga fuerza de gorila y adoré a ese cerdo de Ryoga. Te amo cielo, yo te mando besos frescos n.n sabor a nieve de cacahuate :9

***KattytoNebel:** Muchas gracias! Suspiro de tristeza u.u ha de ser horrible descubrir cómo es que te quiere tu prometido, al menos sabemos que a Ranma le atrae Akane físicamente y no la cambió en el sueño por una rubia de 90-60-90 xP

***hikaros: **Gracias! Pues Akane siempre está dispuesta a hacer todo por Ranma a pesar de todo, y Ranma por ella. Ranma siempre se preocupará por ella pase lo que pase, ella es su prioridad en todo. Prometo un final feliz, gracias por los dos comentarios.

***AndySaturn:** Muchas gracias! Animos recibidos n.n Exacto la realidad supera la ficción y para muestra un botón.

***A todos los lectores que no dejan comentario por diversos motivos: **muchas gracias por prestarme unos minutos de su tiempo n.n

**Me despido por el momento, esperando leernos pronto. **

**Gracias por todo, son unos soles, los quiero! Cuídense mucho**

**Bye bye ;) **


	7. Despertar

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sleep man **

**Despertar**

* * *

Con los nervios a flor de piel, el corazón a mil por hora, y el miedo que la sacudía por lo que podía pasar. Tomó la mano de Ranma y unió su mano a la de él. Cerró los ojos, derramando una lagrima al instante.

Abrió los ojos y frente a ella había un hermoso lago, de aguas cristalinas que reflejaban perfectamente aquel cielo azul. Metió su mano en el agua, refrescándose al tacto. Vio su reflejo en el agua. Sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre y tristeza.

—Debo de hacerlo —suspiró hondo hasta que el pecho se le inflara y sacó el aire lentamente.

Debía buscar a Ranma por aquel lugar. Se introdujo en el bosque, subió una pendiente bastante inclinada que tuvo que agarrarse de lo que podía para no resbalar.

Algo agitada llegó, mirando el amplio bosque, ahí no se lograba ver el bello lago.

Estaba en un claro, donde ya el suelo era plano y por lo tanto podía darse un gran respiro. Se recostó sobre un árbol.

Se sorprendió al ver que Ranma estaba sobre la rama de ése mismo árbol, recostado y Akane en sus brazos.

El muchacho le tocaba el rostro con mucho cuidado, llevando algunos cabellos tras la oreja de la chica, ella sonreía contenta. Akane recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ranma, cerró los ojos, mientras que su prometido continuaba con las caricias, extendiéndose por los brazos, y le daba un tierno beso sobre la cabeza.

—No me canso de tenerte así, es lo más bello del mundo —murmuró Ranma con una voz muy tierna.

—Ni yo me canso de estar así —contestó Akane que alzó su mirada hacia su prometido.

—Eres como mi sueño hecho realidad, Akane, de verdad, estoy feliz de estar así —Ranma se acercó a la peli azul, listo para darle un beso.

Un sollozo detuvo aquel acto, haciendo que ambos jóvenes buscaran de inmediato de dónde provenía el llanto que se hizo más presente. Miraron hacia abajo.

La consternación se hizo presente al instante en el rostro de los jóvenes.

Abajo estaba otra Akane quien los miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Akane se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr. Devastada, con el corazón más roto ya sin remedio de volver a ser el mismo.

Ranma tardó unos segundos en asimilar la idea, miró a la Akane que todavía tenía en sus brazos y luego posaba sus ojos en la que iba corriendo.

—A-Akane —musitó.

—Ella no soy yo… debe ser una impostora —habló Akane con temor.

El joven de la trenza dio un salto con Akane en brazos, dejó a su prometida en el suelo y de inmediato siguió a la otra Akane.

—¡No, Ranma, no vayas tras ella, debe ser una trampa! —gritó Akane, que también decidió ir tras su prometido.

Volteó sólo para asegurarse que no lo tenía pisándole los talones, debía de salir de ése sueño a la de ya.

Ignoró por completo que por ahí había una pendiente bastante inclinada llena de piedras. Perdió el equilibrio justo en la orilla.

Su cuerpo fue golpeado por una de las piedras, lastimándole el costado derecho, ya había otra piedra esperando a golpearle duramente la cara. Cerró los ojos, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon para protegerla. Escuchó un quejido y al instante abrió los ojos. Ranma la estaba abrazando y siendo el receptor de todos esos golpes que le correspondía a ella.

Ranma la protegió hasta el último momento. El chico estaba lleno de heridas, su ropa desgarrada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ranma con una voz adolorida.

—Sí —respondió Akane—. Tonto, casi te matas, mira cómo estás, no debiste hacerlo…

—Quien te manda a tener dos pies izquierdos, torpe, siempre mira por donde pisas —contestó el chico que se llevó las manos tras la espalda.

—Eso no importa —Akane bajó la mirada.

—Pues a mí sí me importa.

Lo miró, sorprendida.

Ranma estuvo con ella cuando pasó frío.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el lago. Debía limpiarle las heridas para que no se le infectaran.

Trató de ser lo más sutil mientras lo hacía, pero le arrancaba uno que otro grito al chico quien le decía que no fuera tan bruta, haciendo que ella se enfadara y le curara con más brusquedad.

—Ranma… ¿eres feliz? —preguntó de pronto.

El joven volteó a verla, algo desconcertado por la pregunta.

—Me refiero, que sí eres feliz aquí… con ella —no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos.

Ranma seguía sin responder, más bien parecía no entender nada.

—Que te gusta más la Akane de aquí… —no podía evitarlo, sus lágrimas la estaban traicionando y amenazaban con salir en un segundo—. Sabes que yo no soy así, no estoy ni cerca de serlo… no podría… por más que me esfuerce… —sentía la tibieza de sus lágrimas sobre su piel—. Yo jamás sería esa Akane que tú quieres…

—¡Ranma! —la otra Akane hacía presencia.

El aludido se puso de pie, ni siquiera miró a Akane, caminó hacia su prometida.

Tal vez no necesitaba una respuesta, los hechos decían más que mil palabras.

—Lo siento, Akane. —Habló Ranma con voz queda.

Akane se pasó el dorso de la mano para quitarse las lágrimas que se negaban en dejar de salir. Se levantó, con el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaba, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa para mostrársela a los enamorados.

—La verdad es que… me gusta que seas así, pero… —continuó el joven.

No podía estar más tiempo ahí. Seguir manteniendo esa sonrisa que poco a poco se estaba torciendo, pidiendo a gritos salir el llanto.

—Amo a la verdadera… a la gritona, la torpe, a la fuerte, a la bruta, a la que se le quema hasta el agua… pero sé que hace su mejor intento para hacerme feliz… y lo soy con el simple hecho de que me sonría, de que su voz endulce mis oídos… Amo a la Akane de la realidad —Ranma seguía tomando las manos de Akane y la miraba a los ojos—. Lo siento Akane, no eres tú, soy yo que soy un masoquista.

Akane se quedó anonada, viendo la escena.

—De acuerdo… fue lindo mientras duró… pero recuerda que seguiré en tus sueños —contestó Akane que le regaló una sonrisa—. Mas no prometo ser igual de dulce como ahora —esto lo dijo con una voz amenazante—. Sé feliz en la realidad que también lo serás aquí.

Ranma sonrió tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Creo que es hora de despertar —Ranma le tomó la mano a Akane.

—Sí —estaba feliz, seguía llorando pero sus lágrimas eran por otro motivo.

Akane se despidió de su otro yo, quien le hizo una seña como si tuviera un mazo invisible con el cual golpeaba a Ranma.

—Supongo que no me ira bien en mi próximo sueño con ella —Ranma tragó saliva, algo asustado.

—No —contestó Akane que sonrió, pero esta vez no le dolía hacerlo—. ¿Cómo que eres masoquista? —Lo miró con desaprobación.

—Jejejeje, era broma, Akane, no te enojes —sonrió nervioso.

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, a su lado estaba Akane que también despertaba.

La muchacha no dijo nada, sólo sonrió.

La puerta del cuarto de Akane se abrió de repente, Kasumi se sonrojó al ver a Ranma y Akane acostados y abrazados, cerró la puerta pero antes, el pequeño gatito se introdujo en la habitación, saltando sobre Ranma y que éste pegara un gran grito y no tardara nada en entrar en su modo gato.

Akane fue besada por Ranma.

—Cada vez me sale más natural —murmuró Ranma mientras que seguía besando a Akane.

La peli azul alejó un poco a Ranma, recordando las veces que Ranma la besó en su estado de gato.

—¿Eh? —Estaba sorprendida, como que entendía pero no lo podía creer.

—Ya no me dan tanto miedo los gatos —contestó Ranma algo divertido—, sólo quería besarte…

—Ranma eso es tram… —mejor se dejó llevar.

Cerró los ojos y entró al sueño más hermoso hecho realidad. Finalmente estaba con su prometido, haciendo lo que hace mucho anhelaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola gente preciosa de Fanfiction! **

**Espero que se encuentre estupendamente n.n Hemos llegado al final de Sleep Man! Después de hacer sufrir a Akane un poquito, tuvo su recompensa n.n Las cosas se solucionan y como lo prometí: Final feliz! **

**Agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios, agregar a favoritos ésta pequeña historia y ponerla en follow. Muchas, muchas gracias! Los quiero. **

***Wolfing: **Cielo, hemos terminado con éste fic n.n Jejeje, la verdad nadie quiere que te asesinen en los sueños xP como te conté hace rato... no es lindo, nada lindo. Pero sí hay sueños muy bonitos como soñar contigo n.n Aaaaahhh sí, se resolvió de la mejor manera, aunque la Akane del sueño no creo que se comporte como Ranma quería, seguro que el muchacho no va a querer dormirse un buen tiempo xD, no lo vayan a esperar con mazo en sus sueños xD Te amo cielo ;) gracias por llegar al final conmigo n.n muaaaaaaaaak.**  
**

***bry: **Claro final feliz y los dos muy contentos, mira que Ranma demostró ser un tramposo de primera, ah que valiente el muchacho aprovechándose de su fobia a los gatos xD Espero que te haya gustado el final y gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de la historia n.n

***laescondida: **Es un misterio misterioso de donde sacan tantas cosas, ya ves que Akane también de la nada saca el mazo. Hay situaciones algo extrañas que hacen más pesado el cuerpo, según he leído, por ejemplo lo de la parálisis del sueño, es algo escabroso eso, a mí en lo personal me causa miedo lo del parálisis del sueño porque ya lo he vivido y no es grato, eso de que se te sube el muerto :s. Gracias al cielo no soñó con ninguna de las locas solo con Akane, sino se hubiera armado un gran lío ahí. Jejeje, sí la familia hubiera encontrado a Akane y a Ranma durmiendo juntos, te aseguro que despiertan casados xD. Gracias por tus reviews y espero que el final sea de tu agrado n.n

***Nancyricoleon: **Lo bueno es que ellos se aman y superaran cualquier cosa que se les ponga enfrente, incluso tratándose de ellos mismos. Gracias por llegar hasta el final de la historia (:

***KattytoNebel: **Te doy la razón, su orgullo habla por ellos, y sí, Akane es muy lista y piensa más detenidamente las cosas, bueno que a veces sí le gana sus impulsos o mejor dicho las ganas de golpear a Ranma xD pero al final, siempre al final salen a relucir lo que uno siente por el otro n.n es lo que me gusta, que sea como sea siempre hay vestigios de lo que uno siente por el otro (: Gracias por estar comigo hasta el final de ésta historia n.n

***Andy Saturn: **Shhhh no las invoques que luego se aparecen, son como brujas esas chicas xD. La realidad es mucho mejor cuando se ve con felicidad. Un verdad que a veces es dura y que no nos gusta, es el simple hecho de vernos al espejo y no nos gustamos como nos vemos, siempre encontramos un defectillo, pero ésto nos afecta sí estamos en una etapa de tristeza, depresión o sensibilidad (a las mujeres ni nos pasa, verdad?) pero cuando estamos felices, todo es mucho mejor ;) Gracias por estar en el final de ésta historia n.n

***hikaros: **Así es, Ranma fue la victima de sus verdaderos sentimientos, por éso cayó en un profundo sueño que sólo alguien lo hará despertar. Akane es romántica, a su manera, claro, pero siempre tendrá pequeños detalles hacia su prometido y pues hemos visto que ella es capaz de sacrificarse por él. Primero él, siempre él. Gracias por llegar hasta el final de la historia (:

***akarly:** Amiga preciosa n.n Final feliz a la orden n.n Ay amiga, verás hace poco... creo que el lunes por la mañana sí fue un temblor algo fuerte, a las 5:45 de la mañana... pero ni así me levanté xD estaba demasiado cómoda en mi cama u.u pero bueno, sólo fue el pequeño susto o sorpresa, ahora sufrimos de una fuerte ola de calor que nos tiene bastante agotados y con ganas de quedarse en casa todo el día. Gracias amiga por estar conmigo siempre n.n te quiero, un beso y un abrazo!

***A los lectores anónimos: **Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer y agradezco de corazón que hayan estado conmigo hasta el final de la historia.

**¡G*R*A*C*I*A*S!**


End file.
